1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of genetics, molecular and cellular biology and medicine. More particularly, it concerns identification of novel genes involved in a variety of cellular processes, including retinal degeneration, cancer, memory and learning, and identification of the function of a variety of genes and gene fragments of unknown function. The genes thus identified, as well as the compositions used in the identification methods, are also disclosed.
1.2 Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in human genome research, assisted by the advent of automated DNA sequencing, have yielded a wealth of knowledge about human genes and proteins. Advances in gene sequencing and gene isolation, combined with computer-based bioinformation systems and analysis, offer the potential for many new treatments.
Advances in genomics and combinatorial chemistry have revolutionized the way drugs are discovered. With sequencing and characterization of the 100,000 human genes only a few years away, random compound screening is being replaced by identifying disease-associated genes, followed by rational drug design to specifically target gene products that are involved in the disease pathway. However, the sheer volume of genetic information being produced means that the problem of finding a new genetic target is being replaced by the problem of determining which of the many new targets are the best.
Through the efforts of the Human Genome Project, academic centers and the biopharmaceutical industry, there is now a significant amount of gene sequence information available to researchers. However, while this information is accessible, knowing a gene sequence alone, without an understanding of its biological function, is not usually enough to enable effective drug development. What is needed, and is presently lacking in the art, are methods of identifying the particular gene or genes involved in selected biological and physiological processes. This lack of adequate technologies to accomplish in vivo target validation currently represents a major roadblock in the translation of gene sequence information emerging from the Human Genome Project into new therapeutic targets.